1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to video cassette recorders and more specifically it relates to a limited slip clutch for preventing videotape breakage in a video cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many parts in video cassette recorders that can wear or go bad and cause the mechanism within the machine to rewind too hard and not stop in time at the end of a videotape within a video cassette, causing the videotape to break.